


The Kalends of July

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Soulmates Solangelo [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bronze Jar, Death, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Nico Dies, Sadness, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Will Dies, soul mates, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Electric Touch' but can be read alone.In a world where soulmates die at the same time, what if the Argo II had been late to get to Rome?Better than summary.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Soulmates Solangelo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040118
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quickly, so there might be mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written quickly so probably not good.

ALTERNATE ENDING TO ELECTRIC TOUCH.

Will had been shivering for days.

At first, he had tried to hide it from his siblings, especially Kayla and Austin who were extremely observant and would force him into the infirmary as a patient if they noticed.

However, as the days continued, the shivering became so obvious, that despite his best efforts, they noticed.

“Will?”

“I’m fine.” He muttered, as he pulled an extra pair of scrubs over the top of the ones he was already wearing.

“You’re not fine, clearly. Come on Will, we’re concerned about you, that’s all. Are you okay?” Austin asked, carefully placing the back of his hand to Will’s head and nearly flinching away when he realised it was ice cold.

“I’m just cold.” 

Austin and Kayla shared a look. Children of Apollo didn’t get cold, there could only be one reason he was as cold as he was.

“Do- do you think your soulmate is okay?” Kayla asked cautiously.

Will’s face contorted into a face of pure agony, and Austin couldn’t help flinching at seeing how utterly horrified his brother looked.

“I don’t think so. They’re… they’re not safe, I don’t-” 

Will looked as if was about to burst into tears, so Kayla carefully wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and she felt a slight bit of relief when he burrowed into her warmth, desperate to try and get warm. Austin moved closer to join the hug.

“They’ll be okay Will, I just know it.” Austin reassured, but he shared a distressed look with Kayla over the top of Will’s head.

If Will’s soulmate was hurt, dangerously hurt, and couldn’t get help then it was over for Will. Soulmate’s couldn’t survive without each other once they both existed at the same time. It didn’t matter whether they had touched to confirm the bond or not, they were destined to live together, but also destined to die together.

If Will’s soulmate died, then Will would too.

“We don’t know he’ll be okay. We don’t.” Will whispered.

“Will, you’re extremely strong, everyone here knows that, and I don’t doubt your soulmate is too. Whatever happens, everything will be okay.”

Will nodded the best he could, curled between his two siblings, before wiping some stray tears from his face.

“You’re right. Yeah, you’re right. I’ve got this.” He said, trying to reassure himself as he began to pull free from his siblings embrace.

“You do, but for now, Kayla and I will watch the infirmary. You need to rest Will, keep warm. You don’t want to get sick from this.”

“Fine, but I’m going back to the cabin, I’m not staying here.”

“Deal, but make sure to drag the blankets from Kayla and I’s beds too. You need to keep warm.”

“Fine, fine.”

“Good. Now shoo.” Kayla said, ushering her older brother out of the infirmary.

As soon as the door closed, and their brother was out of sight, she turned to Austin.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if- if he gets hurt or-” Kayla shuddered.

Austin wrapped an arm around her.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen Kayla, but either way, we have to have hope that everything will be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. Now come on, I think Chiara will be awake soon, and she’ll probably need some ambrosia.”

“Want me to take it or?”

“Nah, I’ve got it, thanks Austin.”

PJOHOOTOA.

For a few days, it seemed to get better.

Will was fine, moving about, checking on patients, talking to his friends and eating properly, and Kayla and Austin relaxed.

Wherever Will’s soulmate was, things were getting better for them, and both children of Apollo felt relief, and cast a silent prayer up to any God that might be listening despite the conflicts. Hopefully Will’s soulmate would meet him soon, and everything would be okay.

PJOHOOTOA.

A few days after their intense relief, Austin woke to intense coughing from across the room, and he immediately darted up, rushing to Will’s bed where the older boy was curled up, hacking into his hand, his usually tanned skin pale and sweaty.

“Will?”

“I…” He was immediately cut off by another round off coughing, and Austin stroked his brother’s back carefully.

Some of the other children of Apollo seemed concerned about their brother, but Austin turned to reassure them, despite feeling none himself.

“It’s okay guys, why don’t you head down to breakfast now everyone’s awake, okay? Will will be fine, you’ll see.” 

They seemed hesitant, but did as they were asked, and Austin turned all of his attention back to his brother.

“Will?”

“Sorry, I’m fine… just short of breath… I can’t breathe properly.” He finally gasped out.

Austin reached a hand towards his wrist and when Will nodded, he carefully placed his hand on it, checking his brother’s heart rate, but also allowing his healing powers to wash over his brothers. 

His healing powers weren’t as strong as Will’s, his forte was music, but he still knew enough and could hold his own.

As the powers washed over, Austin quickly realised with a jolt of pain to his heart, that Will was incredibly healthy, there was nothing wrong with the boy. 

“It’s not you.” Austin whispered, drawing his hand away.

“It’s my soulmate, yeah, I could tell. They’re hurt again.”

“I’m sorry Will.”

“It’s okay.” He said, leaning back to stare at the top of the bunk above him.

“I-” Austin began, but he choked off when he realised he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to convey to his brother that everything would be okay, but it felt like lies, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“It’s really okay Austin, I promise.”

“I know… it’s just…”

“I know, I know. I want to get some sleep I think.” Will whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

“Okay, just rest Will, and Will?”

“Mhmm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too little brother.” He whispered, before rolling over, and immediately falling to sleep.

PJOHOOTOA.

The morning that Annabeth and Percy had been found snuggling together at the bottom of the ship by an extremely startled and blushing Frank had not been a good one.

After they had been reprimanded by Coach Hedge, Percy had informed the crew of the Argo II about the state of the son of Hades in his dream.

“Nico is the bait, they assume we’ll try and rescue him.” Annabeth murmured, so complete agreement from around the table.

“Yes. He’s somewhere in Rome at the moment, somewhere underground. The dream made it sound as if he had a few days left to live, but I don’t see how he could hold out so long with no oxygen.” Percy informed them.

“They assume we’ll rescue him, and they assume right. We need to save him.” Hazel immediately said, her tone authoritative.

Percy and Annabeth agreed, although with a slight bit more hesitance that Hazel herself.

Frank was quick to agree too, although it was more for Hazel’s sake than Nico’s, everyone could see that, although Hazel didn’t bother arguing.

“We’ll find Nico.” Piper assured the daughter of Pluto.

“But…”

“We’ll find him. And at least we know what the lines of the prophecy mean no. ‘Twins snuff out the angel’s breath, who holds the key to endless death.’ You brother’s last name: di Angelo. Angelo is Italian for angel.”

Hazel seemed inconsolable, and Percy just looked down at his donut thinking about his rocky history with Nico, the boy was creepy but he did always try and do what was best, and he didn’t want the boy to die. He would help rescue the son of Hades, even though he wasn’t entirely sure he’d trust him.

“The giants are expecting us to do this right? So we’re walking into a trap?” Leo asked after a few moments, breaking an uncomfortable silence that settled around the table.

“We have no choice!”

Leo looked uncomfortable, but he still continued arguing, and when Jason got involved, her face contorted into pure fury.

“All I’m saying Hazel is, can we even trust the guy?” Jason said, trying to be placating, but it didn’t help.

“I don’t believe this! He’s my brother! He brought my back from the Underworld, he brought Frank his soulmate, and you don’t want to help him?!”

Frank’s face dropped as he realised how much he owed the son of Hades.

“Nobody better be saying that.” Frank said, stepping to Hazel’s side and wrapping an arm around her.

“Hazel, Leo is raising a fair point. I remember Nico from Camp Jupiter. Now I find out he also visited Camp Half-Blood. That does strike me as… well, a little shady. Do we really know where his loyalties lie? We just have to be careful.”

Tears were streaming freely down Hazel’s face as she stared, heartbroken at Jason.

“I looked up to you.” She spat before fleeting from the mess hall.

“I should-” Leo began before being cut off immediately by Frank.

“You’ve done enough. You all disgust me. You know that it isn’t even just Nico’s life that hangs in the balance now, you know that right? Somewhere out there he has a soulmate too, and if Nico dies then so does whoever he’s destined to be with.”

Percy slumped.

He had never really thought about the fact that Nico had a soulmate, but of course he did.

“I thought he was from the 1940’s or whatever. How does he have a soulmate?” Leo asked after a few moments.

“Everyone has a soulmate, you idiot.”

“Yeah, I know that, but wouldn’t they be dead?” He added.

“Nico would be dead if his soulmate was. We can’t just let someone die because we can’t be sure if we trust Nico.” Piper said, and finally people around the table started agreeing.

“You all disgust me. You only want to save him because he has a soulmate? Do you not care if he dies? Do you know what that would do to Hazel? You disgust me.” Frank repeated, before storming out of the mess hall too.

Piper slumped in her seat, shame filling her. Frank was right. 

PJOHOOTOA.

As the days progressed, Will got weaker.

He had officially stopped going to the infirmary once his siblings informed Chiron of what was happening, and he had made him stay in the cabin unless he was with someone at all times.

During the day he often spent time with his younger siblings when they weren’t in class, or with Lou Ellen and Cecil who tried to keep the atmosphere light when they were with their friend. 

The morning of the first of July dawned, and Will was too weak to stand when he tried, instead collapsing on the floor next to his bed as he tried.

“Will!” Kayla cried, launching herself towards him.

“I’m fine Kayla, I promise, everything’s okay.”

“Will, please.”

“I’m fine, it’s okay, I promise.” He said with a weak smile.

“Where do you want to go Will?”

“I think Lou and Cecil are coming to get me soon.”

“All right. Do you want a shower?”

“I’m good. I’ll just get changed.”

“Okay.”

He smiled weakly again, and she helped him to the bathroom so he could change in privacy while she waited outside the door so she could check on him if she needed to.

When he was done, he knocked lightly on the door, letting her know it was safe to open it, and she helped him back to his bed while he waited for his friends, writing something on paper she couldn’t see.

At nine, Lou Ellen and Cecil came for him, and seeing the look on Kayla’s face, they knew he was worse, but to her relief didn’t make a big deal about it.

“Hey Will!”

“Hey guys.”

“So, on the way here Lou Ellen and I made a bet, and I need your help to win.” Cecil told him, his cheeky grin informing Lou Ellen not to say anything that would reveal that conversation had never happened.

“You’ll never win!” She said, shoving her friend with a slight laugh.

“I will! I’m undefeatable. Help me win Will?”

“What would I have to do?” He asked cautiously, knowing his friends well.

The group stopped talking for a while as Will broke out into hacking coughs, but continued as normal when they died down.

“So, I’m faster than Lou Ellen, but she seems to think that if I had extra weight she would win. Can we race to the beach while I give you a piggyback?”

It was clear that Will didn’t believe the lie, but was so reassured by the fact he wouldn’t have to ask one of his friends for help, that he nodded.

“Deal.”

“Perfect. Climb on, the race starts outside the cabin though, I don’t think Chiron would appreciate us destroying it to try and start the race inside.”

“Fine… fine.”

“Good.”

The three made their way outside, and from the window Kayla watched as the three friends ran off together, Will laughing loudly from Cecil’s back as they ran.

PJOHOOTOA.

Percy cursed as he swung his sword frantically. 

It was nine in the evening and they had just reached Rome when they’d been attacked.

All the demigods apart from Leo were fighting the Monsters while he tried to navigate the ship away from the flurry of beasts.

“HOLD ON TIGHT!” Leo yelled as the boat careened quickly off to a side, moving faster than it had ever before with twists and turns to escape the monsters who were, thankfully, much slower than the speeding ship.

The demigods watched from the edge of the ship, hands tight on the edge as Leo steered, taking twists and turns through the city, hoping the mist would hide the ship from mortals. 

Finally, after an hour or so, the ship slowed and Leo slumped down with a sigh of relief, as did the rest of the demigods.

They took a few minutes to rest before Hazel jumped to her feet.

“Nico!”

The demigods all immediately rushed up, and the seven split into three groups, Annabeth going alone, while Percy, Jason and Piper went one way, Frank, Hazel and Leo going another and Hedge keeping watch of the ship.

“What time is it?” Piper asked carefully as they walked.

“Half ten.”

“Let’s hope they get there in time.”

PJOHOOTOA.

Will laid in bed that night, a letter clasped in his hand beneath the duvet.

He knew something was coming, and despite his hope, the weakness didn’t lie.

As his siblings made their way to bed, some of the younger ones pressed a kiss to his cheek where he lay before they scurried off to their own beds.

Austin and Kayla had given him a big hug as they had made their way to the infirmary for the night to keep an eye on a few patients who had been hurt on the climbing wall that afternoon.

“Night guys, I love you.” Will croaked to his siblings.

The room filled with loved filled responses, and Will smiled, checking the clock. 11:45. 

He carefully switched the small lamp next to his bunk off, finally letting darkness fill the cabin. He pulled his hand out from beneath the sheets, holding the letter in it gently, before placing it on his pillow beside his head, and finally let his eyes drift closed.

PJOHOOTOA.

As Percy, Piper and Jason reached the giants, none of them looked at the time as they tried to work out how to distract them.

Finally, one of the giants took the lid off the jar, and a still and extremely pale Nico di Angelo tumbled out, landing on the floor and not moving.

Percy wanted to rush over to the boy, but knew he wouldn’t be able to.

As the fighting commenced, Piper managed to slip away and pulled the still Nico to a side, but Percy didn’t let his eyes lingered, not wanting to get distracted.

Bacchus appeared, and with a flash of light Piper and Nico disappeared, causing Jason to shriek in alarm.

The fight continued, and eventually, they won, but exhaustion racked his frame.

With another click off Bacchus’ fingers, Piper and Nico reappeared, and Jason was alarmed to see tear tracks down his soulmate’s cheeks.

“Piper?” 

“I tried… he’s…” She sobbed.

“Nico… is he…?” Percy trailed off.

“He’s gone. I- I tried CPR, but it was no use. I think he’s been gone a little while, a couple of hours maybe.”

Bacchus walked towards the group and smiled sadly down at the dead son of Hades.

“A shame… my counterpart was fond of the boy.”

Percy frowned, he hadn’t realised Dionysus had held any emotions at all towards any of the campers, excluding his sons of course.

“This is going to break Hazel.” Jason whispered.

The two other demigods muttered their agreement.

“I’ll send him back to Camp Half-Blood for funeral rites, something tells me it won’t be the only one tomorrow morning.”

The three demigods shared a look, and wondered briefly whether Bacchus knew who Nico’s soulmate was, but they decided against asking, not wanting to know who else had died.

Just as Bacchus was about to send the body away, he quickly grasped a piece of paper, only a scrap really from Nico’s hand, and shoved it towards Percy.

“Take it.”

“Thank you Bacchus.”

Bacchus nodded, and Percy took one more look at Nico, so peaceful in the God's arms, so fitting for his name. Di Angelo. In sleep and in death, the boy really did look like an angel.

“I’m sorry Nico.” Percy whispered, sweeping the boy’s hair out of his eyes before the body disappeared in a flash with Bacchus.

“GUYS!” A voice called, not even a minute of silence later.

The three demigods turned to see Leo, Hazel and Frank racing towards them, but they slowed when they saw Piper’s tear stained face, and the absolute sadness on Percy’s and Jason’s faces.

“Nico? Where’s Nico?” Hazel asked, hysteria creeping into her voice.

“I’m sorry.” Percy whispered.

“No! NO! He can’t be! Where is he?! NICO! NICO!” She screamed, running towards the jar.

Frank immediately chased after her, catching her as she collapsed upon seeing the empty jar.

“Bacchus took him.” Jason told the now sobbing daughter of Pluto.

Frank picked his weeping girlfriend up, not sparing a glance at the others, as he made his way back to the ship.

Percy looked down at the note in his hand, and noticed to his slight horror that the scratchy writing looked as if it were written in blood, which it likely had been.

Doors of death need to be closed on both sides. In House of Hades and Tartarus.

Percy scrunched the paper in his hands, before turning back towards the ship, causing the others to follow him.

PJOHOOTOA.

It was Austin who had noticed first when he had gone to check on his brother that morning, and his screams and yells which alerted the other campers.

Everyone, including Chiron raced towards Cabin 7, none of them noticing the curled up figure on one of the chairs tucked to one corner on the porch of the Big House.

As Chiron reached cabin 7, the demigods moved back as Chiron entered. The centaur placed a hand on the boy and closed his eyes sadly.

“He died at 12:07am.” He informed the children of Apollo who were sobbing at the sight of their dead brother.

“Poor Will.” Kayla muttered as she cried but attempted to comfort the children of Apollo.

“I’ll take him to the Big House for now. In the evening we’ll do the funeral rights. Kayla, bring the letter.”

Kayla carefully picked up the letter from next to her dead brother’s head and let out a small sob when she saw her brother’s familiar writing and the name on the envelope. Mama, and in brackets Naomi Solace, Austin Texas.

Chiron bared her no mind as bent down to pull the dead son of Apollo into his arms as he moved slowly back towards the Big House, most of the camp following him out of respect.

“Chiron!” Clarisse called just as he was about to enter the house.

“Clarisse?”

“Look.”

Everyone followed her eyes and gasped as they looked at the corner of the porch and saw the still and pale son of Hades.

Kayla and Austin rushed over, and Kayla checked the boy’s wrist.

After a moment she looked up.

“Dead.”

Silence fell again.

Chiron walked over to the boy carefully, and ran a hand over the boy’s head.

“12:07am.” He muttered, but it didn’t matter, everyone had heard.

The watchers all bowed their heads in honour of the tragic soulmates as Chiron picked up the son of Hades, and took the two bodies into the Big House, only Kayla following as Austin returned to the rest of his siblings, and ushered them back to cabin 7 so they could be together as they grieved.

PJOHOOTOA.

When Will opened his eyes, he immediately knew he was dead, there was no doubt about it, but he was surprised to see an extremely large man in front of him, his features familiar but it still took him a moment.

“Lord Hades.” He said, bowing respectfully.

“William Solace? Son of Apollo?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Follow me.” He commanded, and immediately Will did as he was told, following the God through what had to be his palace, and down deeper into the castle, past where most people would go.

He really wanted to know where he was going, but he didn’t dare ask, but instead entered a room the God motioned him to, before he closed the door behind the son of Apollo.

Will entered the room carefully and looked up and a slight smile graced his lips as he saw the slightly familiar form of Nico di Angelo sitting on the bed. He looked different from when Will had last seen him, but he was sure he looked different too.

It only took a moment for it to occur to him that Nico was dead too, and that was why he looked different.

“Hi.” Will said, making the boy look up at him.

Will knew why he was here.

“I’m sorry.” Nico whispered before looking down again.

Will moved closer, and carefully sat down on the bed next to Nico.

“I know why I’m here, and it’s not your fault. You didn’t ask to die Nico, neither of us did, but we’re here now.”

Nico looked up at Will, their eyes meeting, and once he saw no hatred in the son of Apollo’s eyes, he flung himself at the boy, making an electric shock run through them both, but neither paid it any mind as Will wrapped his arms tight around his soulmate.

“It’s okay Nico. We’re okay. We have each other.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts on tumblr: frogsfordays.tumblr.com
> 
> Also I really need friends who want to talk to me about Percy Jackson because damn

Frank was glad when Coach Hedge gave him a hand to get on the ship while he still held the sobbing Hazel in his arms.

It had been less than a week earlier that Frank had been embarrassed by finding Annabeth and Percy cuddled up at the bottom of the ship, but now he was willing to fight anyone who was going to take him away from Hazel, she needed him now more than ever, and he wouldn’t let anyone get in his way.

Deciding after a moment of deliberation that going to Hazel’s cabin might be best, she would need the familiar comfort, he slipped through the door and gently kicked it closed behind him, grabbing a blanket from Hazel’s bed and then sitting down carefully, pulling his still crying soulmate into his lap.

“I’m sorry Hazel, I’m so so sorry.” He whispered, rocking her side to side.

Hazel didn’t say anything, her sobs continuing, but Frank knew she’d heard. She clung tighter to him and he carefully ran a hand up and down her shaking back.

“Nico.” She whispered heartbrokenly, and Frank felt tears spring to his eyes as he thought about how much his soulmate was hurting.

“He’s a hero Hazel, he’ll be safe.” He whispered, hoping it was true.

The boy hadn’t died in battle, but he had died bravely, and Frank hoped that would count, but he didn’t want to ask. The only people who could really answer that question were either dead or suffering, and he wasn’t planning on bringing it up.

Instead, Frank tightened his hold on his girlfriend and just held her close.

PJOHOOTOA.

Coach Hedge watched Percy and the rest of the crew board the ship, and he stopped them as soon as they were onboard. He had an idea what happened, but he didn’t want to assume, he needed to know.

“The son of Hades?” He asked, slightly cautious.

He actually liked the kids on the Argo II, despite sometimes seeming stern and harsh to them. He didn’t want them to suffer, and he knew that they cared about the kid they’d gone to retrieve, especially Hazel, but Percy and Annabeth too.

“Dead.” Jason said, tone blunt.

Hedge frowned.

“Was dead by the time he got there, has been for a little while, but… not too long.” Percy informed him.

Hedge bowed his head slightly.

He didn’t like the thought of anyone dying, at least not anyone that wasn’t an enemy that he could blow up or hit with his baseball bat, especially not a demigod, especially one that had suffered a lot from what he had heard around.

“Did you leave his body?”

“No, we saw Bacchus, he took him back to camp.”

“Good.”

Percy took a deep breath and shook his limbs slightly.

“We need to go, we were told Annabeth is in trouble, and she needs us.”

Hedge nodded, clambering towards Leo and ushering him towards the ship's steering so that the group could take on another part of the neverending quest. 

The rest of the group collapsed on the deck, trying to briefly get some rest in before they had to rescue Annabeth.

PJOHOOTOA.

It took them nine days to fall into Tartarus, although time was different, so they couldn’t be sure exactly how long they were falling really.

Finally, after what seemed like a few hours of just falling, but also could have been much shorter, Annabeth while still wrapped in Percy’s arms turned to look at him.

“Did you manage to rescue Nico? I didn’t see him.”

“No, he was dead by the time he was freed from the jar.”

Annabeth let out a choked sob.

“Oh… poor Nico.”

“I know Annabeth, I know.”

He held her for a bit longer in silence before she turned to him again, using one free hand to wipe the tears trickling down her face. 

Percy leant forward slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Do you ever wonder about Nico’s soulmate?” She asked softly.

“Not until recently.”

She made a soft noise of agreement before continuing.

“Do you think we know her?”

Percy thought for a moment.

“If she’s a demigod, there’s a good chance.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m not sure if it would be better if it was someone we didn’t know or not, you know? I’d feel less guilty if it is someone we don’t know, but that’s not good either. Like, why should I care less for them because I didn’t know them? We could have come to know them.”

Percy nodded.

“We might never actually know who it is.”

“True.” She agreed.

“Wisegirl?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do you think we’ve been falling?”

She thought slowly.

“In Tartarus time? Two days?”

Percy nodded.

“Do you want to try and get some sleep? I can keep first watch?”

Annabeth considered it for a moment before shaking her head.

“Too much adrenaline to sleep right now. I’ll watch first, you take a nap.”

“Thanks Wisegirl.”

“No problem Seaweed Brain.”

With that, Percy closed his eyes, but made sure he still was tightly wrapped around Annabeth.

Percy was surprised when he closed his eyes and was immediately swept into someone else’s dreams. He frowned for a second before noticing who it was.

Clovis.

“Hello Percy.” He said, with a yawn wide another to swallow a small planet.

“Clovis.” He said with a respectful nod.

“Do you want to see what’s happening at Camp Half Blood, or rather what happened earlier today?”

“Today?”

“July 2nd.”

Percy realised he must not have been falling for too long, but he also knew that just because less than a day had passed so far didn’t mean that the time schedule would stick, it was impossible to know, another four days could pass in an earthly hour. There was no consistency.

“Show me Clovis.”

He did, and Percy found himself at a funeral pyre, and he looked for a second at Nico’s shroud, a black skull with deep purple adornments and he felt an extreme wave of guilt, and Clovis looked at him sadly.

“I’m going to miss Nico.” Clovis said.

Percy started.

“You knew him?”

“Yeah. He’d dream travel to avoid nightmares, we’ve talked.” He said with a huge yawn.

Percy just nodded before he looked off to a side and saw another shroud, and his shoulders fell heavily. He looked at the yellow fabric with the sun on it, and he clasped his firsts together tightly. 

“Who else died?”

“We worked out Nico’s soulmate.” Clovis told him.

“How?”

“Chiron said they both died at the exact same time.”

“Who?” Percy asked, but his voice shook slightly, portraying his reluctance for the answer.

“Will Solace.”

Percy’s heart clenched painfully.

Will Solace, the literal embodiment of sunshine, which did make sense considering he was the son of Apollo.

Percy had always liked Will, he had once saved Annabeth’s life, and his by extension at the battle of Manhattan, and now he was dead because Percy hadn’t managed to save his soulmate in time.

“Poor Will, poor other children of Apollo.” Percy muttered. 

Clovis just nodded in agreement, and the two turned to listen to Chiron who was leading the proceedings in front of the camp outside the Big House.

Chiron spoke of love, friendship and heroics as the Apollo children cried at the front, but he also spoke of misunderstanding, trust and judgement, and of how Nico was a hero, and his actions in his many battles should be remembered.

Finally he took a deep breath before saying some final words.

“Nico di Angelo was a son of Hades, but he was also a hero, he fought with us, and he died as part of us, and no one should forget that. It would do us good to remember that there is good in people, and we need to be more accepting to people.”

People amongst the crowd murmured their agreements, and Percy noticed some of them looked exceptionally sad, feeling slightly blameworthy for their actions over the years and their ostracisation of Nico. 

Percy felt it too. He had never fully trusted the boy, even though for the most part Nico was always on his side, and when he hadn’t been, it was for good reason, or it was a mistake he had tried his hardest to remedy. He should have forgiven him years ago really, but he hadn’t, and now there was no time to do it.

“Clovis?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you tell the Apollo kids, can you tell them I’m sorry? I tried to save Nico but I was too late.”

“I can… how did he die? Can I ask?”

Percy gulped.

“Suffocated trapped in a bronze jar for nine days. He had a way of staying alive but we got caught up at the last minute and we didn’t make it in time.”

“I’ll tell them, they’ll want to know.”

“Thanks Clovis.”

The son of Hypnos nodded, and the two turned back to the final parts of Clovis’ memory.

“So tonight, we remember Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Will Solace, son of Apollo, and we don’t let their deaths be in vain.” Chiron said, bowing his head slightly.

“To Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.” Clarisse called from within the ground.

“To Nico and Will!” The crowd yelled back.

The memory ended, and Clovis turned to look at Percy softly.

“She’s calling for you.”

Percy blinked, and Clovis disappeared from in front of him, and his eyes snapped open, and he was still falling, arms still tight around Annabeth.

“Percy? You okay?”

Percy gasped, trying to draw air in, but the air was rank and rancid, but he did it anyway.

“What did you dream about?” Annabeth asked softly.

“I dream travelled, I met with Clovis.”

“From the Hypnos cabin?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“Showed me the memorial for Nico and… and his soulmate.”

“Who?” She whispered fearfully.

“Will Solace.”

Annabeth’s eyes flickered shut, and tears fell from her eyes, and Percy was sure he was crying too.

“Can you imagine how good they would have been for each other?” Annabeth asked through her tears.

“What do you mean?”

“Will would have helped Nico so much. He’d have made sure he looked after himself, you know?”

“Yeah, and Nico would have protected Will, not that he really needed it. Nico would have helped him know he didn’t always have to be strong for everyone too, that it was okay for him to not always be happy.” Percy added.

Annabeth smiled at her soulmate. She hadn’t realised he would understand, not fully, but he did. He was more emotionally mature than most people assumed.

“They’ll be together now at least.”

“They will.” Percy agreed, but he wished that they’d had time before.

PJOHOOTOA.

Hazel had gone with Jason to get the diocletian scepter, and facing Eros had been difficult.

“Do you know why your brother never stayed anyway Levesque? Do you know why he left Camp Half-Blood? Do you know why he struggled to get closer to anyone?”

Hazel clenched her fists tightly.

“Don’t you talk about my brother, you know nothing about him!” She yelled, swinging her sword.

“Your brother’s sadness was delicious. Even with soulmates, the course of love doesn’t run smoothly, does it? And your brother’s first crush, what became his first love, well… that’s as tragic as it comes.” 

“Shut up!” Hazel yelled, making Jason look at her in shock.

Hazel was normally more contained, but it seemed exhaustion and distress was creeping up on her. The bags under her eyes were terrible, and her eyes seemed to be constantly glassy with tears for the past couple of days.

“No, no Levesque. You need to hear the truth, the hard truths you don’t want to hear.”

“Stop it!” Jason bellowed, but Eros ignored him.

“Nico never felt like he was at home, he never felt accepted, not even with you, because he couldn’t accept himself.”

“Stop! He’s gone! What more do you want from him? Why do you need to taunt me about him? He’s gone!”

“He is. But don’t you want to know… aren’t you curious?” The voice hissed, a sort of sick playful nature to the tone.

“I don’t! Please, I don’t!” Hazel sobbed, the tears finally falling freely.

“It’s the only way to get the scepter, child of Pluto, you know that though, don’t you?”

“Hazel.” Jason whispered.

“Fine! Fine! Just tell us!”

“I knew you’d break, they always do.” Eros laughed evilly.

“Just tell us! We’ll listen, just tell us.” Jason demanded.

“The real reason Nico di Angelo left Camp Half-Blood was that he was in love.”

“With Annabeth.” Jason said. 

Piper had mentioned that everyone assumed Nico had a thing for the blonde girl.

“Oh no no no no no.” Eros laughed.

Jason froze as he realised, but it didn’t seem Hazel did.

“He was in love?” She whispered.

“Yes, your brother was in love with Percy Jackson, he could never accept himself because of it.” Eros said, his words ringing with finalty before the voice left and the Diocletian scepter fell to the floor.

As Jason and Hazel stood in silence, Jason felt extremely guilty. He had never accepted Nico before his death, and had never understood him, but knowing… knowing had changed things, and the guilt he felt was immeasurable. 

“Hazel?”

“I’m okay. I don’t care who Nico loved, sure I’m from the 40’s, but I love my brother, and I don’t care, I just wanted him to be happy.”

“Yeah.”

“I wish I’d have known though. I wish I could have told him it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with it. If he’d… if he’d have known then maybe he wouldn’t have left so quickly without telling anyone where he was going, maybe he wouldn’t have been captured.”

Jason didn’t know what to say. What could he say that would even make her feel better?

He opened his mouth, and snapped it shut at Hazel’s glare.

“Just fly us back to the ship.”

Jason did as he was told.

PJOHOOTOA.

Annabeth and Percy made it through Tartarus.

Reyna and Coach Hedge managed to get the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, but it took a lot of effort, and both of them barely made it.

Lou Ellen and Cecil were caught by the Romans after setting Greek fire off, which had destroyed most of the onagers, but had alerted the Romans to their presence. Cecil had been killed, which caused his soulmate, one of the girls from the Athena cabin that Percy hadn’t known, but Annabeth did, to die too.

Lou Ellen luckily survived, as did her soulmate, who was apparently Lavinia Asimov, they had worked it out when they had collided during the battle against Gaea. 

Octavian had flung himself off his onager when his bathrobe had got caught in it, and he had died. No one in the battle had died when he had, so people assumed his soulmate was a mortal, and they all felt slightly bad for whoever it had been.

At the end of the battle, quite a few people had died, and Percy looked at the hill at the entrance to Camp Half-Blood with wet eyes, and he couldn’t quite help thinking that if Nico and Will had been there with their skills, then less people might have died.

“Hazel?” Percy said as he made his way towards her at the end of the battle in her cabin, where she and Frank were looking around.

Hazel turned to look at him, before turning and entering the bathroom, and Percy heard the door lock with an audible click.

“What happened?” He asked Frank, confused.

The boy just shrugged, and Percy sighed, but left the cabin anyway.

As he left, he saw Jason, and he quickly walked over to him.

“You okay bro?” Jason asked Percy as he reached him.

“Hazel just completely brushed me off.”

“Ah.”

“You know why.” Percy said, a statement, not a question.

“I do.”

“And?”

Jason sighed, he wasn’t sure what to do, but it didn’t take him long to decide. Percy had told them who Nico’s soulmate was, so it wasn’t like he was outing the boy.

“Nico had a massive crush on you, that’s why he left the camp. He couldn’t accept himself.”

Percy choked slightly.

“He had a crush on me?”

“Yeah. He probably got over it, but…”

“But he left because of me.”

“No! No bro, not because of you, but Hazel… Hazel thinks that if she’d have known he had a crush on you, she could have let him know it was okay, that there was nothing wrong with it and that he wouldn’t have gone off by himself.”

“And he wouldn’t have died.” Percy said, as realization dawned on him.

“Yeah. She’s not really angry at you, but it must hurt.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry bro.”

“It’s okay Jason.”

Jason smiled.

PJOHOOTOA.

Finally, things seemed to get better.

It took a couple of weeks, and a lot of progress before Hazel was completely comfortable being around Percy again, but she managed.

Percy and Annabeth returned to New York for their senior year.

Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter.

Piper and Jason looked for Leo before moving to California themselves.

Things weren’t great, but they got better, and whenever it was possible, on the night of the first of July, the seven would come together, with Hedge and sometimes Mellie and Chuck to pay tribute to Nico di Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Also if you have any ideas for fics you can comment or send me a message at frogsfordays.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly written while watching The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I have some more ideas for this, but I'm not sure if I will write them. Let me know if you'd like me to.
> 
> For some reason this doesn't seem to be appearing argh

Clovis woke with a startled gasp which luckily didn't wake any of his siblings.

He sighed as he realised his dream and who he had spoken to and what he had promised.

He wasn't going to break his promise, he had considered Nico a friend, even if the son of Hades hadn't realised it himself.

Clovis had also been fond of the son of Apollo, even if sometimes his cheery attitude had given him a headache.

He wasn't going to break his promise... although he knew it would be difficult especially considering how much sleep was calling to him.

He carefully got out of bed and opened the cabin door and immediately spotted Travis Stoll wandering through the grass.

"TRAVIS!" Clovis yelled, gaining his attention as the son of Hypnos leant against the door frame trying to stay awake.

"Clovis?"

"I have to stay awake, I need to tell-"

"Woah, calm down dude, do you need me to get someone?"

"I promised him... coffee, I need coffee."

"Sure, okay, I'll get you some, just... wait here, okay?"

Clovis nodded, a yawn shaking his entire frame. 

Travis nodded, before he fled, heading straight for the dining pavilion.

In order to try and remain awake, Clovis cast his eyes around the camp, and realised how quiet it was, most people still grieving for Will Solace, the best healer the camp had ever had, and a friend to everyone. A few were also grieving for Nico di Angelo, Clovis included, and he imagined Percy Jackson must have been too, it was one of the few things that could have dragged the son of Poseidon into Clovis' dreams.

After five minutes, Travis returned, his arms full of coffee cups, and Clovis happily accepted three of them, downing them quickly, not caring how much it burnt.

"Did you say you needed to tell someone something?" Travis asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, the Apollo cabin. I need to tell them-"

"Woah dude, are you sure? Will died like two days ago, if that, are you sure we should be bothering them right now?"

"Yes! They need to know, they need to know why!"

"Why? Why Will died? Isn't it because Nico died?"

"Yes! Yes! I promised Percy-"

"You spoke with Percy?"

"Yes! I spoke with Percy and I promised him that I'd tell them what happened. I promised!"

Clovis couldn't help the hysteria creeping into his voice. He needed to tell the Apollo cabin before he passed out again. 

"Okay, okay I get it man, I get it. I'll come with you, okay?"

Clovis nodded, a yawn wracking him again, but he was glad that the son of Hermes had agreed to accompany him.

"Put an arm around me Clovis, I'll help okay. I'll help."

"Thank you."

Together, the two teenagers made their way to the Apollo cabin, where the usually open door was closed tightly, the cabin even seemingly dim despite its usual happy atmosphere. 

They were taking the death of their head councilor hard. The third death is about as many years.

"Clovis, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to!"

"Okay. Okay."

Travis moved forward, knocking loudly on the door to the Apollo cabin frantically, until a red eyed Kayla, the new head councilor opened it, and glared at them.

"What?!" She snapped.

"I need to tell you! I need to tell you!"

"Is he okay? Clovis do you need medical help?" Kayla asked, slight concern coming over her brow.

"I need to tell you, I... Percy... I promised. I promised I'd tell you, all of you."

Kayla looked at the two for a second before motioning for the two to enter. 

As they did, they looked around and noticed all the Apollo campers had similarly red rimmed eyes to Kayla, and some of the younger ones were still openly weeping.

"What do you need?" Austin asked, his usually warm voice cold.

"I need to tell you, Percy asked me to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Kayla asked.

"I- I'll tell you, but I need you all to listen okay. I don't know if you want the younger ones here."

Kayla and Austin shared a quick look before turning to their siblings and giving them the choice. None of them made any move, so Clovis opened his mouth again.

"Last night I ended up in the same dreamscape as Percy, he asked me to tell you what happened to Nico, and he wanted to say he was sorry."

Kayla listened carefully.

As much as she had wanted to be angry at Nico, she couldn't. She was sure the boy would never purposefully allowed himself to die, and she couldn't blame him for the death, she knew that, but she still did a little bit. She felt bad for it.

"Nico fell into Tartarus a few weeks ago. Percy didn't tell me that, I spoke to Nico when he passed out in the dreamscape a few weeks ago. He was probably in Tartarus for around two months."

Kayla's hand immediately flew to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears again.

Nico being in Tartarus probably coincided with the first time Will had got sick. No wonder her poor brother had felt ill, his poor soulmate had been going through the worst thing any demigod, or even God could go through. 

"He died in Tartarus?" Austin asked, and Kayla noticed he too looked as if was about to start crying again.

"No. He fought his way out. I assume he was captured from there."

"What happened?" Austin asked, his voice low.

"From what Percy told me, Nico was placed into a bronze jar, Percy knew and he and the rest of the seven attempted to save him, but in Percy's own words, they got held up. They got there too late. Nico was trapped in the jar and suffocated to death. I'd spoken to him once when he was in the jar, nine or ten days ago. He had seeds to stay alive. He ran out of seeds, and he suffocated to death, trapped in a bronze jar."

Tears were freely running down Kayla's cheeks now, and even Travis' eyes seemed misty.

Travis remembered the son of Hades when he had first arrived at camp, ten years old, so enthusiastic, so excited to meet new people, and once his sister had died, he'd changed, and yet Travis couldn't help but think about that ten year old trapped, suffocating on stale, toxic air.

"Percy said he was sorry, he was sorry they didn't get there in time."

The Apollo cabin was silent, and most of the children of Apollo were crying. Some of them had known Nico, others had not, but the thought of a child, someone the same age as many of them dying in such a horrific way, someone who should have become like a brother to them had things gone as they should, and he'd died. He'd die sad, likely scared, and alone.

He shouldn't have been alone.

"Nico was a friend of mine, and I'm sorry. I liked Will too, you all know that. I am sorry, I am truly sorry." Clovis told the campers.

It only took a moment before Clovis' eyes slipped closed, and he fell into Travis.

Travis didn't spare a second of thought before picking the boy up, nodding at the Apollo children, and leaving them alone to their grief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some more ideas for this, but I'm not sure if I will write them. Let me know if you'd like me to.
> 
> Remember my prompts are open on frogsfordays.tumblr.com
> 
> Also please review and leave kudos if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> There will be others in this series.


End file.
